Kissing Monster
by MissDoomDragon
Summary: The Adepts decided to have a sleepover at the two sibling's house. What will happen inside?


Enjoy reading guys!

* * *

One night the Adepts were having a sleepover party at the two siblings' house. All the boys were of course at Felix's room while all the girls are at Jenna's room. Garet dug through his bag and brought out one bottle of champagne and some drinking glass.

"Hey, guys! Want some champagne before we go to sleep?"

Isaac and Ivan raised their hands in excitement. "We want! We want!"

Both got their own drinking glass while Garet twisted the lid to pop it open then started pouring the liquor at Isaac's glass then at Ivan's glass.

Felix pouted. "Ivan, you're still too young to be drinking that kind of liquor…"

Garet protested. "Don't worry, Felix! It's okay for him to drink it!"

Piers smiled wryly. "But I must agree with Felix too, Garet. He could get drunk."

Felix sweatdropped and pointed at Ivan walking while swaying strangely. "I think he just got drunk."

Ivan tried to keep his eyes open. His vision is becoming blurry then he hiccuped.

"……That's……dae….lwast timeee…..I'm goin' to DRINK LIquor……." Ivan lost his balance and fell down at his own sleeping bag then fell asleep with some snoring.

Garet sweatdropped then smiled wryly. "……Well, maybe you're right."

Felix crossed his arms then sighed while Piers moved his head from right to left. Isaac started to get drunk too and went to sit at his sleeping bag.

"……The……liquor tastes good…." He looked at Felix and Piers. "….want some?...It really is good…." Isaac hiccupped.

Felix and Piers looked at each other. "I think we'll pass…."

"ooo-KAY then……" Isaac fell down and fell asleep too.

Piers smirked. "Two down…one-"

Garet was heard snoring loudly at his sleeping bag.

He sweatdropped. "Nevermind…." Piers smiled wryly then saw Felix got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll just drink this water…."

* * *

"What?! No, really…..Felix turns into a kissing monster?!" The smile on Sheba's face grew wider than before as Jenna nodded with a grin on her face.

"Even if it's a girl or even a BOY?!" Mia turned gloomy and she seems to want to puke.

Jenna chuckled. "Yes! That's why brother doesn't drink liquors as a habit since the incident when he kissed a girl back in Izumo! Felix got punched right in the face!" she held her sides and more chuckling were heard from Jenna.

Sheba and Mia gasps in shock.

"I didn't know that! How come you know that, Jenna? I travel with you guys!" Sheba crossed her arms in disappointment.

Jenna scratched her cheek with a finger. "…..well….I was behind that scheme….I wanted so desperately to see what will happen to Felix when he gets drunk and you and Piers were out talking to Susa…." Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"…..Oh, so that's why Felix got a bruise at his left cheek….." Sheba recalled the incident.

Mia blinked twice. "…..Can Felix recall that incident?" she asked with a little bit of curiousness in her tone of voice.

Jenna bit her lip. "Yes, he remembered that incident but he didn't recall the other incident…." She grinned widely.

The two girls faced palmed themselves. "You're impossible……"

* * *

Felix drank the glass of water, or he thought it was a glass of water. His vision started to get all blurry. He stumbled to grip the steel bars that surrounds his double deck bed and begins to gasp for air.

Piers raised an eyebrow. "Felix? Are you alright?"

"Piers……."

"Hey? What's the matter?" Piers got up and went to Felix's left side. He saw him getting sleepy.

"……I drank…..the champagne………."

Piers' eyes widened. "What?!"

Felix hiccuped. "I thought……it was water……"

Piers panicked and bit his lip. "Oh no…….Jenna said you become a kissing monster if you drink liquors!"

Felix grabbed Piers' shoulders and stared at him which caused a chill to run up to his spine.

"Kissing Monster?..."

Piers panicked. "F-F-Felix! Wait a minute! T-T-Think of what you will do! Hey!"

"….So…I'm a kissing monster!..."

Felix quickly grabbed Piers' face and pulled him into a kiss.

"**EEEWWW!! GROSSSSS!!"**

Piers screamed loudly and punched Felix right in the eye which caused him to fall down and fell asleep beside Ivan, Isaac and Garet right away. Piers ran towards the door. As he went to open it, he fell down and trembled to sit up and lean at the wall, staring at Felix wide eyed and gasping for air heavily. The girls came out anxiously and saw Piers' awful condition.

"Piers! What happened?!"

"T-T-That was my first kiss, darn it! And my first kiss is a boy, _**DARN IT!**_"

Piers kept on wiping his lips and made spitting sounds to his disgust. Jenna and Sheba looked at each other and can't help to laugh while Mia went inside to see Felix sleeping with one black eye at his left.

"…….That was one heck of a punch…….."

Piers glared at the two laughing girls who stopped laughing.

"You can stay in my room if you can't sleep in Felix's room." Jenna offered.

"……I think I might." Piers got up and went to their room.

Mia came out of Felix's room and closed the door. "This sleepover turned out to be a nightmare for Piers." She sweatdropped while the two girls smile wryly.

The next morning……the Adepts were eating breakfast. Isaac, Garet and Ivan pointed at Felix teasingly then chuckled loudly at his black eye which caused Felix to scowl.

"What the heck happened to you?!" More chuckles were heard from Isaac, Garet and Ivan while the three girls tried to hold their laughs.

"Stop it! I don't even know! Piers, what do you think happened-" Felix tried to tap Piers at the shoulders but he quickly backed away from Felix.

"Ah! Don't _touch_ me!"

"Piers? What did I do to you?" He tried again.

"Gah! D-d-d-d-don't! Get **AWAY** from me!"

Piers got up from his chair and walked away while Felix kept on following him and asking for some answers. Isaac gulped down and asked the three girls.

"What really happened?"

Mia simply took a sip of her coffee. "Felix kissed Piers last night by accident."

Sheba chuckled. Jenna grinned. Isaac's, Garet's and Ivan's jaws dropped down in shock.

"**NO WAAAAY!!"**

"**WAAAAY!!"** Sheba exclaimed.

"Felix turns into a kissing monster when he drinks liquors or wine's that's why he avoids it from doing so but it seems he accidentally drank the champagne Garet brought with him and mistook the glass of champagne for a glass of water. Piers told us last night." Jenna explained it all in one breath.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The boys chuckled loudly than the first one.

"Piers! Come on! I'm sorry I did that to you!"

"It will take more than saying sorry to me, Felix because you can't _**TAKE IT BACK!!**_"

"I'll do anything for you just **PLEASE** forgive me!"

"I. Said. **NO!** _**CONTEMPLATE**_ on what you did!"

"**PIERS!!**"

"**I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!!"**

"**PIERS!!**"

"**STAY AWAY!! I ABHORE YOU!!**"

"**FORGIVE ME!!**"

"**NO!!**"

* * *

Thank you for reading and that was not a YAOI fic because if it were a Yaoi fic, I would kill myself for daring to make this. Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
